Forever
by Haytar96
Summary: They are together forever. In one life they die together then move to the next one. But they die so young. Everytime. A monster is out for their souls. Will he get them this time? Pepperony. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Ok here's the new story I came up with a little while ago.)**

It was truly remarkable to find these pictures, paintings, and letters. Mathew Baker stood in an old, old mansion found in the middle of a forest. Abandoned. The locals say it's haunted by the ancient lovers. "So young, yet so old." Matthew said to his friend beside him. Angela nodded looking at a painting dating back to the 17th century. A boy no more than 17 stood with sword in hand and his other arm wrapped around a redheaded girl. It was curious because the boy had the sword raised while the girl held her own sword so it was across her and the boy as if to say 'touch him and die.' Mathew looked at another painting of the same couple but it was from the 18th century. The girl with red hair was sitting down her head rested against the boy from before. He was standing his hand rested on the girls shoulder holding her hand. Angela started going through an old trunk filled with things from World War One. "Oh Mathew look! I found a picture!" she said holding up a very old picture frame. Mathew took the frame and looked at the picture. The same boy and girl. Except that the boy was dressed in military dress and the girl dressed as a nurse. They stood next to each other holding each other like it's the last time they will see each other for a long time. "You should read some of these letters." Angela said holding them up. Mathew took them and began to read.

Dear T,

I hope you are doing ok. Here at the hospital men keep coming and dying. I don't think I can take it anymore. Seeing the light from their eyes slowly going out. I miss you so much. Please stay alive for me. I don't think I could take any more bad news. My friend Margret died yesterday. She was only 17 like me and you her whole is now gone. But hopefully we will make it out alive. When the war is over I want to leave, move some place peaceful. I want to watch children play with the dog and watch the sunset with you. But I know our luck, be careful my love, I pray I will see you one more time before our time in this life runs out. Goodbye for now. I love you.

With so much love,

P

Dear my sweet beautiful girl,

I really do miss you. I think about you every waking moment. Here in the trenches it's terrible the gas attacks, the explosions, my friends die right before my eyes. In the gas men fall and slowly die, they try to breathe and get nothing. No man's land is dangerous. You have to take your chances to run across and the chances are slim. I Hope to see you again sometime soon. I know our time in this life running out I hope I can see your beautiful face again before it's too late. I don't think I could wait a hundred years like before. I must go my love. I promise to write soon, I love you so very much. You keep me going. You're the one I think about in this hell, you are my heaven.

Love, T

Mathew looked at the letters and shook his head in sadness. The next two pieces of paper were to the families saying they perished in the war. Angela looked up at the paintings, and picture, her brows furrowed. She tilted her head to the side. "Mathew I recognize him." She said getting off the ground. "Really? Who do you think it is?" asked Mathew curious. Angela pulled a magazine out of her bag. "I was reading this earlier. And it had him in it." She said flipping to a page and holding it up for Mathew to see. Mathew's eyes widened. "Tony Stark…" he said then laughed in happiness. "We should pay him a visit. Ok boy's load everything in the truck! We're going to New York!" Mathew yelled happily and left the mansion with Angela in tow.

In the darkness a demonic laughed sounded. "I'll have you this time, you can run, you can't hide though. I will always find you. This time I will have you. You won't be able to kill yourselves this time." The demonic voice said then slipped back into the shadows.

Meanwhile in New York:

Tony laughed at something Pepper said and continued to work on the armor. "What? The charges were dropped!" Pepper said defensive. Tony looked up and smiled at Pepper who smiled back. "Come on Tony we should get out of here. You've been in here for like two day's straight!" Pepper said tugging his arm. Tony thought for a moment and sighed. "Alright, alright I'll go out." He said and Pepper smiled like she won an argument. They left the armory and walked down the busy streets of New York. "What do you want to do?" Pepper asked and Tony thought and got an idea. He took her hand and led her to a small restaurant. They spent two hours talking, laughing, and eating together before they started for Rhodey's house. Tony opened the front door and let Pepper go first. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw two people talking to Mrs. Rhodes. Rhodey sat at the table trying to hold in laughter. The two people and Mrs. Rhodes turned toward them. One of the two people stepped forward and held out his hand. "Hello My name is Mathew…and this is Angela. We have to talk to the two of you."

To Be Continued…

**(A/N Ok what did you guys think? Review and let me know if you want me to continue.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N New chapter day….! Ya don't mind me….**

**Tony: Ya she's crazy…..**

**Pepper: Uh…huh…..she's crazy but she put us together…. ;)**

**Tony: Ok crazy but freaking brilliant… J**

**Author: Shut up you two! **

**Pepper and Tony: She doesn't own us! :P**

**Author: Thank you for reminding me -_-**

**Pepper: Yupp!**

**Tony: Ok on with the story!**

**Author: What he said….)**

Tony and Pepper furrowed their eyebrows but shook the stranger's hands. "Talk to us about what?" asked Tony cautiously sitting at the kitchen table next to Pepper. Mathew took a briefcase and set it on the table. He looked through it and took out a folder. He set the folder in front of Tony and Pepper. "Now keep in mind that Angela and I found these in an old abandoned house. The locals never went into the house. They considered it haunted by two ancient lovers. We found these locked away in trunk that hasn't been opened for many, many years." He said pushing the folder closer to the two teens. Tony opened the folder and pulled out old letters and pictures. He and Pepper gasped when they saw a picture of them in military dress. Tony moved to the next picture. It was a picture of a painting. Tony saw himself and Pepper standing with him holding a sword across his chest. She looked beautiful her hair was long and in curls. Her lips were parted and she held onto him.

Pepper took one of the letters and read it. Tears formed in her eyes and she didn't know why. Tony looked over at her and noticed she was crying. Tony unconsciously wiped away her tears and glanced down at the letter. When Pepper was done reading she handed it to Tony and grabbed another one. They read the letters and death notices. When they were done Roberta examined them. "They're real." She said wide eyed. Tony and Pepper were silent and looking at each other. Rhodey looked at the photos and was holding back surprised laughter.

Mathew, Angela, and Roberta sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and talking about the situation at hand. Pepper, Tony, and Rhodey went to the armory. Pepper sat down silent and deep in thought. Tony tried to work on the armor but started to stare into space. Rhodey smiled and shook his head. He picked up his backpack and went into the backroom to give the two teens some privacy. Tony sighed and looked over at Pepper who was still in her own little world. Tony walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. "Pep?" he asked and got no answer. Tony reached up brushed her cheek. Pepper jumped and realized Tony was right in front of her. "Oh hey Tony…." She said sighing. Tony smiled "hey Pep…" he murmured. "What ya thinking about?" he asked taking her hand. Pepper bit her lip. "Just those pictures…a-and letter's…" she said and looked Tony in the eyes. Tony nodded in understanding he was thinking about the same thing. "The death noticed letter said we killed ourselves….or the people who look like us…." Pepper said shaking. Tony pulled Pepper off the chair and into his lap and hugged her. "Ya I saw that…." He said into Pepper's hair. Pepper sniffed and tears were coming again. "I-I don't know why I'm crying….." she said moving so she could wipe away the tears. Tony frowned and he hugged Pepper closer to him. "It's ok Pep…." He said rubbing her back. Pepper just sat there curled up in Tony's lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a very long time before Pepper moved and looked at Tony. He smiled which made her smile. Tony kissed Pepper before he could stop himself. Pepper was slightly shocked but soon kissed him back. "Love you Pep." Tony murmured and Pepper smiled. "Love you too Tony." She said and kissed him again.

Mathew took a sip of his coffee "I have a small theory….In each life….these two people are always engaged….but never got the chance to marry. They always died the day before or a day or two before the wedding. Every single time. I think something stops them. They kill themselves before who or what ever could get them." He said Angela nodded "Every record we found says that the wedding date is the same, in each life." She said pointing to the wedding invitations each from different years. decades away from each other. "The summer solstice. June 21st." Roberta said with a laugh. Mathew and Angela looked at each other and back at Roberta. It was currently October. Roberta stopped laughing and rushed to the phone and called Virgil Potts. Pepper's dad.

Tony and Pepper talked happily and stayed close to each other. Rhodey came out of the back room and smiled at the two lovebirds. "It's about time you two got together." He said plopping down on a chair. Tony and Pepper laughed and smiled. "Ya but I can't help but having the feeling we will have to fight to be together." Pepper said biting her lip. Rhodey was confused but let it go. Suddenly the armory shook stuff began to fall from the ceiling. Tony grabbed Pepper around the waist and ran pulling her to the armory door. Rhodey ran after them. They ran outside to see a large dark shadow over the compound. Tony took Pepper's hand and ran for the house. The shadow moved incredibly fast. Pepper fell and Tony stumbled. "Pepper!" He yelled. The shadow was about to engulf her Pepper stuck up her hand and closed her eyes. She waited to be taken but nothing happened. Pepper opened her eyes and saw a golden light come from her hand and heard the shadow scream. It disappeared into the earth. Pepper was breathing heavy and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she saw nothing but black.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**(A/N Many cliff hangers today! Sorry it was soooo short! Please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Hey sorry I haven't updated this in a while…Well enjoy!)**

Pepper groaned and opened her eyes to find Tony lying next to her unconscious. "Tony!" Pepper said crawling over to him. Tony's fluttered open at the sound of Pepper's voice. " I'm ok Pep…" he said sitting up. "What was that?" Pepper asked standing up and looking around. Tony shrugged and froze into place his mouth hanging open. "Tony?" Pepper asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Tony spun Pepper around so she was facing where he was looking. She gasped standing there were three of them, all from different years. They looked like ghosts only a little more solid. "What the hell…?" Pepper asked her mouth hanging open like Tony's.

"Tony! Pepper!" called the voice of Rhodey. Tony and Pepper didn't move they just stared. Rhodey ran up to them. "Hey guys where were you I thought you were right behind me….what are-" he said but noticed that they weren't listening. "Guys! Hello!" Rhodey said nudging Tony who just kept staring. Rhodey looked in the direction they were looking in and let out a girlish scream.

"AHHH OH MY GOD!" Rhodey yelled stumbling backwards. Pepper snapped out of her trance "oh this is weird…" she said and one of the Tony's chuckled "you always say that." He said and the Pepper next to him elbowed him in the ribs. The present Pepper held up her hands and asked "Ok can someone please tell me what in the freaking hell is going on?!" the three Tony's and Three Pepper's looked at each other for a second. One of the Pepper's sighed and stepped forward "Everyone has a soul, and cheesy enough a soul mate. We are just pieces of your soul broken because of a demon or something beyond what we know. It has been after us for hundreds of years, every time we come back to life it hunt's us until we have no choice but to kill ourselves. It's the only way it can't collect us we die upon our own free will." She said frowning. Present Pepper had millions of questions run through her mind but Tony was the one to speak up.

"Why does it want us?" he asked stepping forward next to _his_ Pepper.

"Pepper! Tony! Rhodey!" yelled four voices from the top of the hill. Roberta, Mathew, Angela, and Mr. Potts walked into view and froze at the sight of multiple Pepper's and Tony's. "It'll be a lot easier if we do this." One Tony said. Before anyone could ask the three Tony's and Pepper's turned into light and flew into the correct bodies. The present day Tony and Pepper flew backwards and were unconscious once again. Rhodey just spun around to look at the adults " Ok don't ask what happened because I have no god damned Idea!" He said holding up his hands.

**(Soooooo sorry for the really short craptastic chapter! :P as much fun as this story is….it's really hard to write! Lol well please review….oh and sorry for the grammar stuff….I really suck at it :P )**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N New short chapter time! I don't own IMAA)**

Mrs. Rhodes opened the door to the house so Mathew and Virgil could bring Tony and Pepper into the house. "Set them down in Tony's room…" Roberta said leading them down a hallway to a room. Virgil lay Pepper on the bed and helped Mathew put Tony right next to her. "Ok can someone run all of this by me one more time…?" Virgil asked confused. Mathew sighed and retold the story, Rhodey filled them in on what happened outside.

Virgil sat down on Tony's computer chair shocked. "So in order to stay alive without whatever is after them, they have to get married?" he asked, Mathew and Angela nodded grimly. Mr. Potts took a deep breath and looked at the two teens. Everyone jumped when they heard a groan, Tony's eyes opened and he looked around the room. "Tony? You ok?" Roberta asked looking at him worriedly. Tony frowned and thought for a moment "Ya….I'm ok….I just know a lot more stuff…..a few hundred years of information…" he said shaking his head. Rhodey frowned "Like what kind of information?" he asked confused still. Tony sat up "Like knowing how fight with a sword and \how to survive World War 2." He muttered. Virgil's jaw dropped but he wasn't looking at Tony, he was looking past him at Pepper. Everyone looked too and gasped. Her hair was long, it went to her shoulders. Her eyes still brown but seemed to stand out more, her lips pinker against her pale skin. Tony smiled and looked into her eyes for what seemed like hours but someone cleared their throat. He looked back at everyone "Sorry…" he said rubbing the back of his neck. Roberta looked at her adopted son and noticed that he has changed as well, he looked taller and more muscular.

Pepper laughed because she saw the changes too "is that stubble, Tony?" she asked. Tony felt his face shocked "Huh guess so…" he said. Rhodey rolled his eyes "ummm hello! You guys remember us?!" he asked loudly waving at the couple. Pepper and Tony looked at him and laughed "Sorry Rhodey…" Pepper said getting up and leaving the room. Tony got off the bed and walked toward the door following her like a puppy. Virgil burst out laughing "Wow…I just need a really strong drink…." He said leaving as well, Roberta followed him. Rhodey shook his head and looked at Mathew and Angela "Soooo this is really weird…" he said and the young adults nodded.

…..

Pepper walked into the armory and smiled, she felt brand new. Tony walked up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey…" he whispered, Pepper smiled and turned to face him "Hey." She said back with a smile. Tony couldn't take it anymore he pulled her closer and kissed her. They kissed for the longest time, they didn't even notice when the armory door opened.

Rhodey walked in to see his two best friends making out. His jaw dropped and he slowly turned around and walked back out the door. "I'm blind….!" He yelled holding his hands over his eyes as he ran back to the house.

**(A/N Sorry for the shortness of the chapter and the grammar -_- you guys already know Grammar hates me :P…. It was mostly just filler sooooo Ya…..Review!)**


End file.
